1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and image displaying method therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for displaying object relevant information within a preview image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to the related art, a mobile terminal loaded with an augmented reality function displays an image inputted via a camera and is also able to display information (e.g., a name, a representative image, etc.) relevant to a prescribed object within the displayed image.
Moreover, the mobile terminal is able to display information relevant to an object at a point, at which the corresponding object is estimated to be located, in a preview image.
However, the above-mentioned related art does not propose a method of controlling display of the object relevant information included within the preview image.
Moreover, since a plurality of object relevant informations are included in the preview image, in case that the preview image is hindered in being displayed, the related art does not provide a method of sorting and displaying the object relevant informations.